Remeber
by HandcuffsxBugspray
Summary: Billy is having nightmares trying hard to think about Rebecca, Rebecca on the other hand can't stop thinking about Billy and would love to see him again. What happens when they do?
1. Don't wake me

They tormented him, the dreams, dreams of the past the time he was in the marines and that time in Africa. Billy couldn't take it he needed relief from these nightmares night after night.

"God I need some sleep." Billy muttered to himself, he shut his eyes seeing the men killing all those people Billy feeling helpless watching them. Billy's eyes shot open cold sweat running down his well formed chest, he sat up sighing heavily.

"Shit." The former convict placed his hands on his head.

"Why can't I dream of anything else there should be a million other things."

He closed his eyes a flash of a girls torso crossed his mind her white bulletproof vest over her moss green tee, more of her started to appear her porcelain skin, her plump rosy lips and button nose. Her image began to grow further her brown locks showing and her small waist. Billy hadn't thought about her in weeks which seemed like an eternity to Billy, to his heart. He couldn't remember her eyes anymore they disappeared from his mind, he mentally slapped himself.

_How could you forget the best part about her! _

Billy fell in love with her eyes they had...he couldn't remember.

Billy looked at his tattoo, the arm, the hand that he saluted her with staring her in the eyes he remembered her clear blue eyes staring into his darker blue.

"Rebecca thank you." Billy whispered his eyes felt wet as tears formed there.

He cried for the first time in years because of a 18 year old girl who he had fallen desperately in love with knowing they could never be together.

"Billy." He remembered her say his name with curiosity or when she pouted at him Billy was in love at first sight but he knew nothing could happen between them.

"What the hell am I talking about." Billy layed on his bed closing his eyes finally dreaming about the women he loved and would always love.


	2. Melodies of Life

Rebecca sat on the grass her mind cluttered with memories of the past, of that day in the summer when she met him. The man 9 years older that her. She would always remember his face his strong chin, thin lips, his angled nose, and his beautiful dark blue eyes that pierced her every time he would look at her and even when he didn't she will always remember his eyes as well as him low baritone voice she shivered inside.

"Billy." She said softly.

Rebecca looked up at the sun remembering the day she and Billy had to go their separate ways she felt as if her heart had been ripped out but she kept her smile. Rebecca remembered the time Billy saved her from falling to her doom. The medic remembered when her and the convict walked to the church talking about how hungry they were laughing forgetting what had happened to them this far, Rebecca chuckled slightly at the thought. She remembered the fight with Marcus his laughter it still frightened of habit she grasped the metal that lay on her chest, she heard them ching looking down at them the name William Coen printed on them her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Billy I miss you so much." Rebecca looked up at the sky as white birds passed by tears steamed down.

"Did you ever love me like me like I do you?' She looked back at the dogtags a flash of Billy's smile made Rebecca's heart stop.

"Did we meet by fate, were we ment to be together, but what if I die before we meet again will you still remember what happened that day or will you forget?"

Rebecca looked back at the sky remembering the day she met the man of her dearms wondering if she would ever see him again, her hand still grasping the man's dogtags never wanting to let them go like she let him go.


	3. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not

The winter wind whipped slowly around the lovers at the skating rink Billy rested his arms on the railing sigh lightly his dreams have been worse. Blood was everywhere, Billy placed his head in his hands, rubbing them over his dark puffy eyes.

"Shit." He blurted a little louder then expected getting the attention of some of the lovers.

He hadn't slept in days, the night he dreamt of Rebecca was the best night in his life and he dreamt of her for a week.

"I just wonder where you are...Rebecca." Billy looked at the lovers again he felt jealous of them happy and romantic in made his heart ache _If only I could have the girl of my dreams here. _Billy looked over by the railing at a girl her brown hair covered by a moss green hood of a jacket that was under a dark green winter coat, her hands covered with black gloves. She wore a medium denim skirt ontop of very dark green leggings and white fur lined boots, Billy chuckled slightly.

Rebecca heard someone chuckle, she looked over the man wore a lavender beanie that covered his greased back brown hair, a denim jacket over a blue plaid shirt, he had dark jeans and black army boots. His eyes where dark, puffy and piercing dark blue, she grabbed the dogtags and shook her head.

"It's not him why would he be here?" She looked back at the man who had come closer while Rebecca spoke.

"To see you princess." The man spoke, out of surprise Rebecca jumped back, slipping on some ice and falling on her man bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny mister." Rebecca looked up into dark eyes the same ones that made her shiver.

"Billy." Billy grasped her hand pulling her up in one swing falling into his arms.

"I didn't know you liked me that much dollface." Rebecca pouted blushed streaked across her face and ears. Billy looked at her his serious face frightening Rebecca.

"What is it?" Billy's face brightened as he grabbed Rebecca's cheek.

"Rebecca I-I lov-"

"Are you gonna kiss me or not." Rebecca wrapped her arms around Billy's strong back balancing on her tiptoes closer and closer. Billy pulled Rebecca closer till there was nothing between them, then breaking the kiss.

"I love you Rebecca Chambers."

"I love you too Billy Coen."

They kissed again that felt like forever their faces red. Breaking the kiss they walked down the sidewalk holding hands, reunited, and in love.

She remembered.

He remembered.


End file.
